Reunited
by IISassyAlienII
Summary: Roger bumps into a female alien from his past by accident after she escapes Area 51. She stays with the Smiths for a little while, but it could be dangerous with the CIA on her trail.


It was just another morning and the Smith family was seated at their table for breakfast as usual.

"So you're not going to believe this," Stan started to say with excitement in his voice, "the guys at Area 51 caught this massive alien just yesterday. They found it outside in a crashed space ship."

Roger looked up from his food, paying close attention to this.

"Really?" Francine asked, "what does it look like?"

"I don't know, I didn't get to see it yet, but I'm going today to help investigate it. They described it as being huge and black with long fangs and claws. They said it looks really dangerous."

"What are they going to do with it?" Hayley asked.

"Probably experiment on it." Stan said flatly, annoyed by her question as if it wasn't obvious. "They've updated their security. They're making sure it won't escape this time like Roger did."

"Unless it can save someone's ass like I did your's, it's probably doomed. Sucks to suck." Roger said and continued eating his food.

"Roger, wouldn't that be incredible if you found out you knew that alien?" Francine asked.

"Franny, outer space is a big place with lots of strange aliens, I doubt I'd know him. Heh... space, place, that rhymes. I'm a poet and I was unaware."

"Well, I better get going," Stan said, standing up and turned to walk out.

Roger quickly reconsidered what Francine had said, "Stan, wait. Can I come with you? I want to see the alien."

"Sorry, Roger, it's too risky to bring you back there, someone could recognize you. I'll bring back a picture of it." Stan said then left.

It didn't take long for Stan to arrive at the base of Area 51. Upon walking into the room that previously held the alien, he noticed two men staring at the cage in shock. The metal bars had been bent and the alien was gone.

"What happened?" Stan asked.

"The alien escaped." One of the men said, then handed him a photograph, "Luckily we took pictures of it. Be on the look out for it."

Stan observed the picture. The alien was about the size of a tiger, it was very fluffy with black fur and patches of yellow. It almost looked like a bear but it had a large tail like a squirrel. In the picture, the alien was hissing and baring it's roughly 7 inch long saber fangs. It had an angry look in it's eyes and it looked like it wanted to tear the photographer to pieces. It looked menacing and dangerous.

"Come on, let's go check the security cameras. Then we can send out search parties. Who knows what that alien is capable of?" The second man said to the other one.

"Luckily we were able to place that tracking device under it's skin behind it's shoulder." Replied the other man. The two then left the room.

At the end of the day, Stan returned home. Francine was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"So, how'd it go with the alien?" She asked.

"It got away." Stan said, then handed her the picture of the strange alien.

Francine took one look at it and gave a little shriek, "that thing got away?" She asked shocked.

"Mhm." Stan said.

"So that alien is out on the streets unsupervised!? It looks like it could eat a man!" Francine said.

"Don't worry, they sent search parties out looking for it. They've even got a tracker on it." Stan said, "Hey, where's Roger? Didn't he want to see the photo?"

"He went out." Francine said, "He'll be back soon."

Meanwhile...

Roger walked into a local bar. He was dressed in a casual disguise (as a male). All he could think about that day was that strange alien. He doubt he knew the alien, but even still, he rarely, if ever, bumped into fellow aliens on Earth. He was curious about what he or she was like.

"One Bloody Mary," he said to the bartender as he took a seat at the bar.

He glanced over to see a young lady three seats over, maybe about the age of 23, stabbing the cherry in her sherly temple with her straw, trying to get it out. She had tan skin and dark brown hair that went down further than her shoulders. She looked slightly overweight and she wore all black. She kind of looked like a mess, like she was too lazy to get gussied up. Roger thought she looked strangely familiar, like he knew her in the past. He caught her trying to catch a glimpse of him, but she quickly turned her gaze away.

After a couple more Bloody Mary's, Roger was getting drunk but asked for a fifth anyway.

"Don't you think you've had enough already?" The girl asked, finally making conversation with a half smirk.

"I know when I've had enough," he said, taking a sip of his fresh drink, "By the way, I see you looking at me every so often. Checking me out?"

"A little narcissistic, are we?" She asked, "No, you just... remind me of someone I used to know. The way you look, the way you don't know when you've had enough to drink."

"Hey if you're at a bar, why are you not drinking alcohol?" Roger asked.

"Never did like the taste of it," the girl replied, "besides, it's more fun to watch others get wasted than to do so yourself."

"Debatable," Roger said as he took another swig, "but, you look familiar... have we met?"

"Possibly," she said bashfully, as she took her straw and stirred her drink with it, although there was really nothing to stir. She lowered her voice and looked around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. The bar was relatively empty, "you're name's Roger, right? I can see through your disguise, you're an alien."

"How... how did you know?" Roger asked.

"I'd know you anywhere," she said, "do you really not remember who I am?"

"You look so familiar, but, I'm drawing a blank on your name..." Roger said.

"I wouldn't have expected you to remember, I mean it was over 60 years ago..." She reached over and scratched behind her shoulder, there was a faint buzzing noise. A tracker. "It's me, Gabrette."

Roger's whole demeanor changed. He knew exactly who she was. The one girl he thought he'd never forget.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((Who is Gabrette? How does Roger know her? Stay tuned to find out! ... And/or predict! I know you wanna take a detailed guess about their relationship!))


End file.
